This invention relates to a method for blending two or more substances of different properties both in a dispersed state by utilizing the activity of corona discharge or electric field to combine fine particles of the substances.
Heretofore in the blending of at least one hydrophobic liquid with at least one oleophobic liquid, it has been customary to emulsify or solubilize the liquids by using a surfactant suitable for the properties of the liquids being mixed thereby lowering their surface tension and, then, effect fine division of the blended liquids by using a mechanical external force effective in reducing the liquids into minute droplets.
Some liquids to be blended are such that they do not tolerate exposure to any surfactant and some of the surfactants are poisonous to the liquids being blended. It is, therefore, desirable to avoid use of any surfactant so far as circumstances permit. Also when fine particles of such different liquids are blended using a mechanical force, the operating conditions such as, for example, those of temperature, velocity of air flow, pressure and rotating speed of the stirrer, must be exactly selected. This selection has proved quite complicated.